Tucker vs Sleep
by Adenil
Summary: Love, is a many meaning word. Sometimes you mean what you say… And sometimes you say what you mean.


**Summary**:

Love, is a many meaning word. Sometimes you mean what you say… And sometimes you say what you mean.

**Disclaimer**:

**Adenil says**: MuHAhhah! Tomalley is mine! And he is damn hot! Even hotter that Reed! (I made him up; he can be as hot as I want him to be, but hotter that Reed is pushing it a bit.) Reed is also mine! So is Tucker! (Although, his southern charm is slightly lacking when compared to McCoy… Mmm, McCoy…) Um, oh shit, the Paramount Police are here again. You didn't see or hear anything! -Runs really fast-

**Misue says**: Also note that this is a Tucker/Reed story that goes somewhat beyond the realm of friendship. It is also rated T, for teen due to swearing and some adult type circumstances. Although, it's probably nothing more than the average teen has experienced anyway… Not that you should…. Um, safer sex? Shut up its all implied! -Runs, if possible, faster-

**Adenil says**: -Pant- One more thing, flames will be used to heat my neighbors house. Wimps think Minnesota gets real cold in the winter…. Stuff between _// and //_ is Trips thoughts.

----

"God damn mother-fugging bastard-of-an-idiot ditz!!" Commander Charles Tucker, AKA, Trip, kicked the wall of his well-to-do room. "Fug!" He screeched as a wave of pain shot through his leg. He promptly sat down and ripped his boot off. "Bloody, wanking, SON OF A BITCH!" He curled into a tight ball, holding his offended foot. "Must… Kill self, fug." He groaned, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Computer," He started in a tone that gave away nothing, "Begin a personal log recording."

The Computer responded with an annoying beep.

After grating his teeth, the Commander started. "Okay, here goes. Alright, self who will be listening to this eventually, I came very, very, VERY, close. Very close. I almost told him. In fact, I was so FUGGING CLOSE, that I nearly gave myself a heart attack." He took a deep breath, "I feel at this time I must reiterate several things that you may be to lazy to go back and reread." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "First of all, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed is Hot with a capital H. Because of this, and other extenuating circumstances, I have fallen MADLY IN LOVE WITH THE BASTARD!!!" He took another deep breath and continued in an unaffected tone.

"But don't worry, eventually I will tell him because secretly I'm masochistic and love to destroy my LIFE. Particularly, the only part of my life that keeps me living. That is, my friendship with him. Computer pause recording." The computer ba-beeped. Trip stood and kicked the wall three more times, when he was in sufficient pain, he began to talk again.

"Computer, continue recording."

Another annoying beep.

"Okay, so I am madly in love with a male friend, a hot male- Shut up." He took a deep breath. "Okay, so, madly in love and what do I do? I, of course, cower in my bloody- God Dammint that Brit is rubbing off on me! Anyway, I cower in my BLOODY quarters recording stupid personal logs that no one even cares about!" He slumped over to his bed and lay down in a huff. "But that's not the start of it. I was really close to admitting it. Then what happens? No, come on, guess!"

There was, of course, no response and Trip just ended up sitting in silence for several minutes.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I. Don't. Know. He just, gave me this look and a little half smile and I freaked the FUG out. At least Hoshi noticed I was suddenly totally quiet and bailed my ass out." He sighed. "Okay, then I leave and here I am. End of story. Computer, end recording and save to hidden Engineering file, Charles Tucker, code Alpha-I'M-SO-MAD-RIGHT-NOW-Centari-tangerine. Voice encrypted to ME only."

The computer answered with its usual annoying beep and Trip glared at the point on his wall he knew the sound came from. He sighed, "Computer, re-do on last order, change to be opened only in event of my orders or death. Voice code: Alpha-I'M-SO-MAD-RIGHT-NOW-Centari-tangerine." He quickly covered his ears and didn't have to hear the beep.

Trip barely felt angry anymore. He often felt better after ranting to his personal logs, and today had been the best rant he'd had in weeks. But he still felt a little tense. He rolled off his regulation bed and landed on the floor. After standing, and finding his other boot, he left the room.

He headed towards the Gym. He felt no inclination to change out of his uniform. Not that anyone would ask questions. The majority of the time the Gym was empty at this time. In fact the only one he'd ever seen in the Gym was Ensign Tomalley, who was smart enough not to ask questions. Especially after the last time.

Trip considered, he might have been a little harsh, he should apologize. After all, he had almost broken the poor man to a state of crying. _//Okay, if he's there I will so apologize.//_

As it would happen, the Gym was empty. He resigned himself to a night of loneliness and quickly set up a punching bag. He had just enough foresight to don some gloves before losing himself and pummeling the bag.

After nearly forty-five minutes of non-stop anger releasing beating up of inanimate objects, Trip was thoroughly tired. He didn't even consider before slumping backwards onto the mat. As he gazed at the opposite wall, absent-mindedly pulling off his gloves, he became aware that he was not alone. He swiveled his head and his eyes fell on one of the treadmills, running.

Complete with Malcolm Reed.

He really wanted to just leave right then, but didn't. He just gave one of his no-worries grins, which lost most of its potency because he was upside down, and waved a hand at the Lieutenant. "Hi Malcolm, what's up?"

Malcolm didn't waste time, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Course, why wouldn't I be?"

Malcolm pointed at the punching bag without breaking his stride. _//His amazing, wonderfully orchestrated stride. Complete with a set of amazing legs. Strong le-//_ Trip quickly stopped his train of thought and looked up at the punching bag.

"Oh, yeah. Poor thing. He thought he had a chance, challenged me to a boxing match, and couldn't get a punch in edgewise." He grinned again at Malcolm.

Malcolm let a small grin out too//_damn that man_//, he reached forward and powered down the treadmill. "Okay," he half-whispered, "Now what's really wrong?"

Trip sighed, "Not a damn thing lieutenant."

For his part, Malcolm didn't buy it. He wandered over to the Commander and sat down near him. "You sure? You look tense."

"Good, I am tense. It's like, two in the morning and I haven't been able to sleep for more than two hours in three days." He glared at the ceiling, not willing himself to meet Malcolm's' eyes.

"Whys that, Commander?"

Trip considered, he knew it wasn't just his sordid fantasies about the Security officer, _//Those awesome, amazing- Stop right there// _But to tell the truth, he didn't know. "It's like… Pineapples."

He didn't even need to look at Malcolm to see his eyes widening, "Pardon, sir?"

Trip let the 'sir' thing slide and sat up instead, "You love pineapples right?"

"Yes…"

"But are horrifically, deathly allergic to them? Like, beyond extreme ohmygod pain?"

"Yes, sir, I am…."

"No sirs, its Trip. So it's like that. I like sleep, its fun, but the fact is when I sleep, I dream, and when I dream, well…" He trailed off.

"Nightmares?" He felt Malcolm shift a little closer to him. He savored the mans warm smell, almost like… He fought for the right word… Then it came to him, _//Gunpowder and chocolate//_ He smiled.

"I sort of wish they were, I can deal with nightmares. These are more like…. The best thing that ever happened to me and never can happen in real life-mares. If there is such a thing."

He glanced over to Malcolm, and was happy to see him smile. "I think I understand, Trip. I get those a lot too."

"I should hope not for the reasons as I do."

He saw Malcolm visibly stiffen, "Why is that?" _//Sir,//_ it wasn't there, but Trip could hear it in Malcolm's voice again.

Trip considered for a moment. _//Might as well, at least then I can go to bed after Mal's punched me a good one. // _

"Malcolm… I have feelings for you."

"Feelings? Like… what?"

"Like, extraordinarily emotional feelings that really make me want to just hold you in my arms and love the living daylights out of you, but I cant because your Mr. Stoicism and that would just be- Oh just punch me already." He said in one breath, he panted slightly.

"Why would I punch you?" Malcolm gave him an odd look, but he missed it. He was to busy protecting his head from any blows that might come.

"Come on Malcolm, I just admitted to having _dreams_ about you. And not happy dreams with pink bunnies, but really, really, hot and heavy dreams. I really think you should hit me so I can go to bed."

He could hear Malcolm considering, "And if I don't hit you?"

"Then where's the closure! I need closure or else I'll never get to sleep. Look," He pointed at his face, "All you have to do is hit me and say we can never be friends again, then I can go home, cry my eyes out, and get an hour of sleep."

"There are no other options?" Trip missed the wry tone in Malcolm's voice. The Lieutenant was beginning to enjoy the new, slightly sleep deprived Commander Tucker.

"Well, unless you secretly harbor feelings for me which is impossible, seeing as you're straight as the day is born, then no." He realized he wasn't making much sense, and didn't care. All he wanted was sleep. _//Or a kiss… Man I bet Malcolm can kiss up a storm//_

Malcolm really looked at him, really, really, looked at him. Trip shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Um, Malc-"

His words were cut off when the Lieutenant pulled him into a strong kiss. He felt the tiredness seep out of every pore and he wrapped an arm around Malcolm's neck. He pulled him in closer and in a second they were on the floor, wrapped in each others arms.

After another minute, Malcolm broke the kiss. Gasping for air, he said;

"By the way, I've thought you were the hottest thing since sliced bread since we met." He leaned in and breathed lightly on Trips neck, "I was just too embarrassed to let you know I love you."

For the rest of their time in the Gym, there was no more talking. The only other noise was the doors sliding silently open, and then shut.

Tomalley stood in the hallway, processing what he had just seen. "Maybe," he said aloud, "I should tell someone…. Or maybe I should keep watch for them."

And so Tomalley spent the rest of his night in front of the Gym doors gently dissuading everyone who came near to the doors.

---

**Adenil says**: Wow… Its over. Yay for first Enterprise from me on Fanfiction! -Happy dance- Yay for no angst! I bloody hate those things! -Happy dance at x2 speed- Yay for 1:36 AM -Happy dance at x6 speed- Yay for -Explodes-

**Misue says**: Thanks for reading, please review.

**Adenil says:** Why do the little star things not work!!!


End file.
